dungeonkeeperfandomcom-20200213-history
Horned Reaper
For the Horned Reaper in Dungeon Keeper 2, see Horny. Description "Behold, you have summoned a Horned Reaper. Try not make it angry. You'll fail, because everything makes a Horned Reaper angry but at least try to make sure that everything near it is an enemy creature when it finally goes ballistic." "The biggest and the most destructive of all the creatures that cannot be attracted to your Dungeon via the normal methods. He does not group, either with other Horned Reapers or with any other creature. These are known for being sadistic, psychotic fighters. The Horned Reaper is usually referred to by Dungeon-dwellers as Horny, although never to its face." - Dungeon Keeper Manual Description The Horned Reaper is a unique creature as it can only be obtained through sacrificing creatures in the temple. The Horned Reaper is the second strongest creature in the game only surpassed by The Avatar. The only problem with having such a strong creature is that it needs to be kept busy constantly. If The Horned Reaper is left to its own device it will grow bored, impatient and angry then proceed to vandalise most of your Dungeon. A way to prevent this is by keeping The Horned Reaper occupied at all times by either researching, training, praying, scavenging or placing him on guard posts. The Horned Reaper is the crowning glory of a truly savage Keeper's dungeon. Said to be personal servants of the Dark Gods, they are almost exclusively obtained through the dear sacrifice of a Troll, a Bile Demon, and a Mistress. These creatures symbolize industriousness, greed, and ruthlessness: the three primary features of the Horned Reaper, and the three ideals to which all Keepers aspire. The Horned Reaper is a psychopath; his sole reason for existence is killing. In order to properly direct his rage, you must understand how to handle him. Being accustomed to life in places of high honor in the underworld, Horny demands special treatment. He will become angered by just about anything. The most important things to avoid are picking up or holding him in the Hand of Evil, slapping him, and leaving him idle for any amount of time. You must learn to treat Horny with respect, or he will turn on you quickly. As soon as the gods deliver your gift, pick him up quickly and place him in his own lair. Sprinkle some money on him to calm him, then place him in the Training Room and make sure he stays there. Make certain that he can get his pay, or he'll become extremely angry. Once he has reached level 10, place him on a Guard Post or in the Temple - do not allow him to sit idle, or you'll have to keep sprinkling money on him every few seconds. Use Call of Arms to move him about whenever possible. Do not attempt to use him as a leader in the Barracks - Hornies will not group. Why not just let Horny become angry? After all, what keeper needs such an insult to his pride? Well, here's why. Once he becomes angry to the maximum, you have only a short time to calm him before he will go into a psychotic rage. Once this happens, it will be impossible to ever calm him down again. When Horny goes psycho, he will kill anything he sees. Your other minions will detest his attitude and will actually fight him willingly. Is Horny worth the price? We have heard mixed opinions, but the overwhelming answer is yes, if you have the resources. It is unwise to summon him to a realm where you are not well-established, as he must be kept occupied and takes high pay. The Horned Reaper is a true status symbol, and as such he belongs only in lavish dungeons. Know your limits and don't exceed them. Trivia #Immune to Lava and Lava Traps. #There are conditions for inviting Horned Reapers into your Dungeon via a Portal, but Horned Reapers are never part of the Creature Pool in Dungeon Keeper. #They will refuse to work in the Barracks. #They get angry when they're bored. #They get angry when they're sleeping. #They get angry when they're not paid. #They get angry when you hold them for too long. #They get angry when you slap them. #They get angry when they have no Lair or food. Sacrifice Recipes *Does not work in Dungeon Keeper due to a coding error, but is fixed in Dungeon Keeper FX. Gallery HORNY.png|A Horned Reaper's Head, one of the main images of Dungeon Keeper horny_head_perspective.jpg|A perspective view of a Horned Reaper's Head. horny_looking_up_rend.png|Art of a Horned Reaper concept_reaper.png|Concept art of a Horned Reaper Horned reaper.jpg|The Horned Reaper's Portrait horny0.gif|Ingame animation of a Horned Reaper Category:Creatures